Good enough
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: Captain Falcon was right; She deserved better. She deserved a tall, muscular warrior to sweep her off her feet. He wasn't good enough at all...  Samus begged to differ. Armour Shipping


So, I was bored, and I wanted to prove to my SSBB fans that yes, I am alive.

Meh, it's been forever, so I apologize if anyone is OOC. *Apocalypse: MK4ever worried about making Meta knight OOC*  
>You'd think that being a Germany fangirl from APH would give me some practice with Tsundere characters.<br>And yes, Meta knight is tsundere, and nothing anyone says will change my mind.  
>(After watching APH I suddenly have a newfound appreciation for Lucas because-)<p>

We're getting off track.

Enjoy story now.

* * *

><p>Meta knight trudged down the hall. Luckily, for him, his boots were heavy to begin with, and no one was likely to recognize that his pace was a little less proud than usual.<br>He never let anything anyone else said go to his head, but this time…  
><em><br>"Samus deserves better than you! I don't know why she sticks with you! She deserves a _real_ man! A _human!_ Not a shrimpy blue basketball with wings!"_

He kept trying to tell himself that Falcon was just jealous, and that Samus hated his guts, but for some reason, the idea wouldn't stick.

Why _did_ Samus bother?  
>He knew as much as the next smasher that she commented with misty eyes that she wished one day, a tall, handsome man with broad shoulders and dark brown eyes would sweep her off her feet.<p>

Meta knight didn't consider himself _ugly_, but he didn't think he was handsome either. At least, not in the sense a human would find attractive. He had been called "cute" on a few rare occasions, namely by Peach, who thought nearly everything was cute, as well as Zelda and Marth. However, he was quite positive that they meant that he had a soft face, the exception once again being Peach, who made the comment when he had his mask _on_ (And in all honesty, Meta knight had _no idea_ what went through that girl's mind).

Despite being "cute", that was not on the list of things Samus stated that she admired in a significant other. Meta knight was certainly not tall, unless one was shorter than 1'8", nor was he physically imposing in any way; the only reason he won as many fights as he did was because he was smart. He didn't even have dark eyes; his eyes were a lemony-cream shade, somewhere between white and yellow. Whatever color they were, they weren't shadowy like the rest of him.

Come to think of it…Meta knight was the exact opposite of everything Samus wanted in a lover. He couldn't even give her a family or children!  
>...Not that he was thinking that far ahead, but if Samus ever did choose to get married, he couldn't provide her with little ones.<br>He wasn't thinking that far ahead mostly because the odds of Samus wanting to marry someone like him were odd; he really needed to know why she even stayed with him now.

...Maybe his footsteps were a lot heavier than usual...

"Hey Meta-boo! You're back!" Samus chimed from the couch. "Did you want to call out for Pizza tonight? I can cook if you'd like, but I really wanted to spend some quality time with you instead of slaving away in the kitchen." She chuckled, leaning over the couch's edge to smile at him.

He unhooked Galaxia from his belt and took off his mask.

"I'll eat anything; you can order Pizza." He answered, putting the sword away.

"Sounds good!" Samus beamed. "When do you want to eat?"

"I'm thinking six; I'm not really all that hungry right now."

"Okay, I'll order it later on then." She nodded.  
>"Until then," She reached down and rubbed him on the head. "I wanna hang out with you."<p>

"Alright" Meta knight climbed on the couch and sat down beside her. "How was your day?"

"It was fine; the girls and I had a team battle against Lucario and Falco. We lost, but it was really funny, because Falco kept getting assist trophies, and they were all Mr. Resetti."

"Is that so?" Meta knight asked.

"Yep. How was my little teddy-bat's day?" Samus came up with the craziest nicknames for Meta knight. He didn't really mind because she had the sense not to use them in public (except for "Metty"; oh good _Nova, _that was embarrassing).  
>Samus gathered him in her arms and leaned back.<p>

"My day was… interesting." Meta knight hummed, slightly detached. He did however, want to seem interested in Samus' question, so he took off his gloves and held her hand in his smalty paw.

"Oh really?" Samus pulled out his right wing and fingered its thumb. "How so?"  
><em><br>How do I tell her that I'm letting her go? I love her, but she deserves better than Me._

Meta knight turned over and wriggled up to meet Samus' eyes. Oh, how Falcon and Snake would _kill_ to be in his position right now; curled up with Samus Aran, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, on the couch.  
>And yet he didn't deserve this; some tall, burly human did.<p>

He fit his forehead under Samus' chin.

"It was just interesting." He sighed, folding his wing in.

"...Meta?"

"Samus?" He looked up, backing out from his shelter in the crevice of Samus' neck to lock eyes with her. "I had an encounter today…and I've done some serious thinking…"

What was he going to tell her? That he was breaking up with her? He didn't _want_ to leave her; he _loved _her! But he had to do it; she needed the man of her dreams.

"Meta, what's wrong? You don't look so good..." She sat up and took hold of his shoulder.

"I'm trying to get this out; it's difficult."

"Are…are you…breaking up with me?" her eyes widened in horror.

"I don't _want _to! Believe me! But I can't stand knowing that I'm robbing you of a better future and a better love life!" Meta knight yelped, regretting raising his voice.

"Better-…Meta, what are you _talking _about?" Samus looked all around mortified and confused. "What is going on?"

"I…I was with Captain Falcon today, and he said…" Meta knight's face burned a bright purplish red. "Well he said it, but he didn't influence it…what I mean is that I had been thinking about it for a while…and…he simply added real-world input…it's not a new thought…b-but…you deserve a better suitor than I am!" Meta knight spewed out, biting his lip.

"_What?_" Samus slowly processed his words.

"You deserve someone who is capable of being a better lover; I'm not right at all! I'm too short and my eyes are the wrong color, and I'm not very strong!" Meta knight's voice cracked, and he let out a silent curse when his eyes blurred. "S-see what a hapless child I am? I'm _crying _right now!"  
>He rubbed at his eyes furiously, trying to save any scraps of dignity he might have left.<p>

"Meta, listen to me!" Samus grasped him by the shoulders and sat cross-legged.  
>"Hey, you need to take a breath and listen to me, Meta knight." Her voice gained a warning tone, and she bore into his eyes.<p>

"First, what would even make you _think _that jerk Falcon has any intention, aside from swooping in and stealing me the moment you left me?" She asked. "What makes you think he doesn't want me all for himself?"

"W-well-"

"Second," She slid a hand to his cheek and cupped it. "Don't you _know _how much I love you?"

"But I'm not-"

"You are _perfect_. You are perfect _just_ the way you are." Samus fondled his paw in her hand.  
>"I don't <em>care<em> that you aren't tall and muscular. I don't _care_ that you don't have a six-pack and broad shoulders. And Meta knight," She leaned in closer "You have the most _beautiful _eyes I've ever seen." She tapped her forehead to his.  
>"Don't you get it, Meta? I love you just the way you are. I love your looks, your personality, your morals and intelligence. I love you, and I can't believe you didn't know that."<p>

"W-well I knew, but…"

"Hush now, angel-face. I know; I know…" Samus placed a finger over his lips.

Meta knight latched to her stomach and buried his face in it, trying to block out the world.

She _loved_ him. She didn't _mind_ that he wasn't ideal...

"Now," Samus said as soon as Meta knight regained composure. "I'm going to order that Pizza. No one has to know about this, so I won't tell if you won't." She winked and nuzzled his cheek.

"Thank you, Samus." he forced a smile; only for her.

"You're welcome, Metty." She shook her head.

She walked into her kitchen and picked up the phone. She was about to dial the Pizza Parlor, when she remembered something...

She quickly tapped another number into the phone.

"Hello, Babe? You've called me for a _Falcon_ good time, I'd assume."  
><em><br>"Four Days." _Samus hissed, before hanging up.

Ah, she hated that Pilot _so_ much.

* * *

><p>So yeah. If you liked it, review. If not well, then I guess that I can't say much more than "Sorry" and give you a bowl of cereal?<p>

Guess whose the little freak who didn't put a single kiss scene in the romance story? MUAHAHA!


End file.
